The Commentary Of the Trumpet Player
by MendokusaiNezumi
Summary: Basically, the thoughts of the girl Trumpet Player during various and sundry Glee performances. Title and summary subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, fellow Gleeks! I've been on a strict fanfiction-related hiatus for a while now because of school, but I have a week off and no homework, so I decided to experiment with something. I've always been into writing, and I've always wanted to write something that's stream of consciousness based. You know, something that reads like someone's literal thought process. In other words, it may not read very fluidly. And, since I've been super into Glee since the pilot, I figured this was a good a time as any to try out the stream of consciousness route. I won't be going through whole episodes, no, and I won't be doing the writing from the view of a known character either. I'm thinking that I'll either do the performances from the viewpoint of the girl that plays the trumpet in the Jazz Band, a random student who sees their various school performances, or a switch back-and-forth between the two. Send me your reviews so I can get a good hang on what I'm doing…Wow this is a long author's note. Well, without further ado, here we go! Oh, one more thing. I've named the character/characters Lynn Carter.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, the music, or anything but the words I'm stringing together. **

First Entry: "Don't Stop Believing"

So, Jazz Band may not be Cheerios, but we're definitely not Glee Club. Not that Glee Club's _bad_ or anything, Artie's really cool, what with his mad guitar skills and everything. The Rachel chick scares me, though. A lot. Tina's nice, in a weird sort of gothic way, and Mercedes, when, she's not being all "diva-ish" can be good for fashion advice. Kurt doesn't seem to like us…Maybe it's the fedoras…Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, now I remember.

So, Artie, with his mad guitar skills and singing ability, asked us to be the music for their new number since Mr. Schuester's leaving. We all agreed, as you can probably tell. We were going to decline since we wanted nothing to do with the "Gleeks," mainly because some of us want to hold on to obscurity rather than be thrust into the notoriety that is Glee Club. But then, that one guy, Finn, gave this somewhat odd, yet inspirational speech that was strangely touching, and convinced us all to join. Hmm, he may be kind of stupid, but at least he means well.

Anyway, so here we are. We practiced for a while, and they decided to do a first big run-through of "Don't Stop Believing." They were all in red, and started saying "Da" a lot of times…Don't ask me, it must be a glee thing. It worked though. Wow, football guy can sing! I mean, I've heard better, but he's still pretty awesome. Wait, Rachel can sing too?! That's not actually a surprise, but I guess it goes with the theme of "Glee club can be awesome." Where can I get Tina's armwarmers? I'll need to ask her later. Maybe she can help me find some that'll match my hat.

Ah, I love Artie's guitar solo skills. I do wonder why no one else is really singing, though. They just keep going "Da." Maybe they just haven't ironed the rest out yet. They keep reaching a lot too. I don't know what they're reaching for, but I think I want to get to it.

Finn can play the drums? Ok, why is this guy in football, and why didn't he join Glee sooner? Wait a second, I'm starting to like these people, even Rachel!

Neat! Tina just spun Artie around to draw more attention to his guitar solo. Why do I like guitar solos so much? I play the trumpet, this makes no sense…Who knows? The other guys finally started really singing. It sounds even cooler now, because of the stereo. Is that Mr. Schuester?

Oh dang, I'm supposed to be focusing on the notes right now, focus on the notes! Amazing crescendo to end, and done! Ok, _now_ I can be absentminded. No, Mr. Schuester is apparently back, and wants us to run through the song again immediately. Can I get a water break first?

End of First Chapter

**So, what'd you think? Review me your thoughts. Sorry if it's a bit scatterbrained, but It's the way I wanted to write it! Next up is either Gold Digger or Push It. See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again! This installment will be the overview of the infamous "Push It" performance. Thank you for the response! I never expected this many people to have viewed my story. Please continue to read and review as the story goes on, and tell me in your review what you want Lynn Carter (the Trumpet Player) to be thinking about performance-wise next!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the music performed in it.**

"**Push It"**

I hate assemblies. They always seem to end badly. Like there was this one time, at band camp…We had an assembly and a skunk got loose in the auditorium. What did you expect me to say? Oh, I get it. You've seen American Pie, haven't you? You dirty minded people.

Anyway, I just don't like assemblies. Maybe this one will be better though, since the Glee kids are performing. I mean, the Jazz Ensemble were supposed to perform with them, "Freak Out" I think the title was, but Artie came up to us a few days ago and said that our services wouldn't be required. I'm cool with that. My thoughts on disco are as follows:

It needs to die a slow and painful death.

The YMCA has no relevance at weddings.

It needs to die a slow and painful death.

I am wondering what they're performing instead…I mean, how could they put together a new number in two days? Mr. Schuester's talking again. I'm not really getting the entire speech, but I get the feeling it's mostly "old person talking and trying to connect with children" stuff.

What the Heck??? Are they singing what I think they're singing?! Oh wow, they are. Artie's doing the male part…And he's surprisingly hot. How does that work? And he just smacked, er, bounced, Tina and Mercedes' butts. What in the world is Rachel doing back there to Finn? On second thought, I don't want to know.

For some reason, it comes as a surprise that Rachel's even heard of this song. Journey, I could believe, because it's a classic, but "Push It?" I mean, I wonder if her dads know about this…I hope they don't. Showtune Barbie singing a song very clearly about something that's only addressed in musicals like "Spring Awakening" and "Avenue Q?" Just seems wrong.

Just got more wrong. Finn, boyfriend of the Celibacy Club Captain, just sang, rather well I might add, a male lead part on the whole "come here give me a kiss," up until Kurt slapped his butt. That threw him off. Granted, I bet that would throw most people off.

Speaking of, is it just me, or does Kurt seem like he's getting _way_ too into this? I mean, his facial expressions are starting to scare me.

And now they're crawling across the stage. Excellent. Could this get any weirder…

Speak of the devil. It just did. Oh, the humanity! Simulating things I don't want to talk about, Rachel bouncing up and down over Finn's groin area, all the while people are jiggling in ways they shouldn't jiggle.

Oh, thank goodness. It's over. That one weirdo with the Jewfro just stood up and made a weird yelping sound. Tell me he didn't just…Oh wow, people liked it! I guess sex _does _sell, at least with teenagers, anyway.

In the meanwhile, I think I'm going to go call my mom and ask for some form of therapy for my birthday. Seeing people you know doing stuff like that just…Ew.

**An: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello again Gleeks! Thanks again for the many, many views ****The Commentary of the Trumpet Player**** has been getting. If you would, please leave a comment containing your thoughts to contribute to better posts in the future! Thank you and enjoy! Oh, one more thing: As much as I would like to write about the Acafellas' performances, it would make no sense, as one of their performances is at a bar, and the other is at a PTA meeting, and a high school student couldn't normally get into either of these places. So, I'll be skipping to the football "Single Ladies."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, as awesome as that would be.**

"Single Ladies"

Man, our football team sucks, and that's putting it nicely. I don't frequent football games, and that's putting it lightly, but I know enough about the sport to realize that our team is horrible. Why am I here, you might ask? To support the new kicker, of course. Kurt.

Before you say anything about it, like, "How in the world could this happen," let me interrupt by saying this: I have absolutely no idea.

Getting back on track, the game's almost over. We're not losing _too_ badly right now, but it's still probably going to be a loss. Hang on, what's Finn doing? He's calling a timeout…And now Puck's shouting something about Star Wars at the other team. Wonder what that's all about.

OW! Feedback, I hate feedback. It burns, well stings, my ears. Why would there be feedback at a football game…Oh wow. That's something I thought I'd never see in my life. A bunch of football players doing the "Single Ladies" dance. I bet Kurt had something to do with this.

If this is a tactic to freak out the other team, it's definitely working. The crowd's definitely getting into it. I'm not a big Beyonce fan, but even I have to admit, this song's insanely catchy.

Is it weird that I find this kind of attractive? It is, isn't it? They just struck a modelesque pose…Attractiveness factor gone. I'm still dancing, though. I just can't resist.

They just got a touchdown! We might win! It's all up to Kurt and his foot…Actually; I guess it's down to Kurt and his dance skills.

Which didn't fail us!!! We won!!! We should continue doing the "Single Ladies" dance in celebration! Or something else that's almost as catchy. Darn this song's catchiness.

**Hope you liked it! Next up are the songs from "The Rhodes not Taken," which will include some or all of these: "Maybe this Time," "Alone," "Last Name," and, of course, "Somebody to Love."**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello, Gleeks! I've been looking over the songs/performances in "The Rhodes not Taken," and I've decided to skip "Maybe this Time" and "Alone," because the first has no dynamics to comment on, and the second…well, it would be weird for her to be in a bowling alley playing bingo, wouldn't it? I'll double back if anyone asks, but for now, I'm just going to go straight to "Last Name." Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Last Name"

Ah, the Glee invitational. I still haven't quite gotten what the point of this is, but at least we get to perform. Not until the second act, but at least I get to enjoy the first as a member of the audience…Well, one that's onstage…And in costume…You know what, just forget that last statement. I'm not sure about this first number, though. In rehearsal,"Last Name" didn't seem like much of a _Glee _number; It seemed more like a solo act.

Just saw the costumes. My point is proven. Everyone's in black except for, what was her name? The chick who looks like she could play Glinda if Glinda was spray-tanned and drunk…Her. Anyway, she's in bright pink and under a spotlight.

Ooh, she just tossed out her hat. I hope someone catches it. That was a nice hat.

Dude! She just totally grabbed Puck and Finn's butts at the same time. I have a sudden desire to join Glee and be a soloist.

Chorus, everyone pairs up like they always do. Brittany and the Asian guy are dancing together. I think they'd make a good couple. Neither of them talk much, but they seem to get along. APRIL! That's her name. Thank goodness, that was going to bug me all night.

Now she, I mean April, got her butt slapped by Puck! Thinking back on "Push It," What is it with the Glee people and inappropriate booty touching? Really.

She's running away from Artie's wheelchair. Why, I don't know. Wait, I do. I can smell the alcohol from over here on stage right. She must've been hitting the Cuervo pretty hard, huh? This song just got incredibly ironic.

I have to admit it. Even though she's plastered right now, April can belt it out. I can't wait until the next act. I actually get to participate in that one. As weird as it is, I kind of miss Psycho Div— I mean Rachel. She would've had a great voice for "Somebody to Love."

Oh well, I guess we'll just have to hope Blondie sobers up during intermission.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: What's up, Gleeks! As you can probably guess, this post is dedicated to "Somebody to Love." Although I can never completely capture the sheer awesomeness that was that performance, I can try, so here we go! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or this song.**

"Somebody to Love"

So, Drunk is out and Broadway Berry is back! Alliteration. I rule. We're prepping backstage and I only pray that everything will go well, especially since Rachel doesn't know all the dance steps. I really want them to do well, though. Not just because of my growing attachment to the Glee kids, but because I love this song. Except for "Bohemian Rhapsody," it's my favorite Queen song ever. Here's hoping. Alright, lights dim, let's go!

How is it possible for Finn to even hit that note? I'm not complaining, but it seems like someone must've kicked him somewhere uncomfortable right before the show started.

Everyone's singing in perfect chorus. Ah, the piano intro. I love the intro to this. Rachel just started singing. It doesn't matter how many times I hear her voice, it still blows me away. For someone who doesn't know all the dance moves, she sure seems to be doing well. I wonder if she was spying on us.

Then again, the choreography doesn't seem that difficult. After all, it's only thirty seconds in and they've done the "never-ending reach" at least three times.

It's times like these I wish I had a good singing voice so I could join, but I'm happy here with my trumpet. I can still be a part of it. Whoa! That note Rachel hit just then knocked my hat off! No, seriously, it did. I'll have to remember to look for it later.

The slow build up chanting of "Find me somebody to love" is starting. That means it's only a matter of time until my favorite part of the song.

Everyone's walking down in pairs. Not the pairs I would've chosen, I mean, Brittany with Puck? Weird combination.

…………Sorry, I just lost all thought processing ability for a second. Mercedes nailed that run! Wow. I have goosebumps all over my arms now.

The fadeout. Artie gets to sing lead for a split second! I like his voice. I wonder why they don't give him more solos. Maybe they'll have a number in the future that requires it.

Final notes. Perfection. And one more never-ending reach to close it up. Awesomest invitational ever.

I wonder what we'll do next. Hmm, I just thought in terms of we, instead of they. Guess that cements that. I, and the rest of the Jazz Ensemble, are Gleeks.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello Gleeks! Thanks for the subscribing, hits, etc. The Commentary of the Trumpet Player has now had more than 1,000 hits! Moving on…School has started back, so at least for now, I'll only be able to post one or two a week. And considering that the dreaded four month Glee hiatus is about to begin (like anyone really needs American Idol), I'll catch up by the time it starts back in April. I considered skipping the mash-ups, as I don't remember seeing the trumpet player in them, but she could be part of the audience, so I'm keeping them. Remember, if you want me to double back and write about one of the earlier numbers, put it in a review! That being said, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"It's My Life"/"Confessions Pt. 2"

Everyone's been kind of slacking off lately in Glee, so Mr. Schuester's created a battle of the sexes. Two mash-ups enter the room, only one will be sung at sectionals. I'm kind of expecting the girls to win. Although, I'm kind of biased. But still, the girls tend to get more solos and they work harder, so it would make sense that they would win.

Alright, the guys are set up. Leather jackets. I love leather jackets…Give me a moment to just bask in the hotness created when Glee guys wear leather. Puck, Finn, Mike, Matt…I've said it before and I'll say it again: Why didn't these guys join Glee sooner? Ok, music starting.

Whoa! Wasn't expecting that! Finn's seemed kind of sleepy lately, but he's darn near twitchy with energy right now. Maybe he's getting extra sleep…Nope, it's got to be something else.

Ooh, note to self: Ask Kurt where he got that scarf. It would match a hat in my closet perfectly. It's kind of weird, though. Kurt's more "fierce" than he is tough like the other guys. Then again, it's Kurt.

I'm diggin' the sound effects via Artie. They amuse me. Wait a second! Did I just hear Mike Chang's voice for the first time? Perhaps. It sounded good, whoever it was.

I can't get over how energetic Finn is. Is he on a new vitamin or something? That's like the third high kick he's done this song!

Abrupt switch in songs. Artie solo! I love when he gets a solo. He's abnormally energetic too. I mean, he's wheeling all over the stage like a madman, and that takes serious power. I bet his arm strength is out of this world.

Dude! What the heck is that?! Mike has mad dance skills. Who knew? He reminds me of someone right now…Who…Oh yeah, that one Cable guy from Step Up 2: The Streets. Maybe they're distantly related or something.

Artie's popping wheelies! I didn't know you could do that in a chair. Well, now I know. I feel really tempted to grab a wheelchair and try that.

Big Finish! Kurt just struck a pose that would make Tyra Banks jealous, and the other guys are in poses that emphasize the leather jackets…Gah…

Well, I guess the girls have their work cut out for them. I'm feeling kind of nauseated all of a sudden. Maybe I should go see the school nurse.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again, Gleeks! This week's commentary, as you would have guessed, is on the girls' mash-up. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…unfortunately.**

"Walking on Sunshine/Halo"

Well, here we are. Part two of the Boys vs. Girls Mash-up Smackdown! Is the title too much? Maybe. I don't really care, though. It sounds cool. Okay, girls are now set up. Let's see what they do.

What in the world? Is Rachel on speed or something? I mean, she talks fast normally, but I feel like I have to press the "slow" button on a Berry remote or something to understand this. All I got from that speech is "also angels!" Is Tina twitching in the background?

I've never liked "Halo," but I like the tempo change. I like Quinn's dress too. I wonder if they all went shopping together…Probably not. I don't think it's possible to find that much yellow in one place. I've never seen Santana this smiley before, either.

Wait a second. I just noticed something. Why is Kurt wearing sunglasses? Is the girls' sunshine blinding him? I have to admit, this mash-up is amazingly bright and bubbly. I like it. Although, I am getting whiplash just seeing all the hair flipping.

Come to think of it, how did they get all these props? There are neon lights, a sun in the background, and a giant light-up flower…I guess the Glee girls are secretly loaded.

Britney and Santana just dropped it like it was hot! Did I say that right? More hair flipping, everyone's running around like crazy.

Dang! Rachel's high note just then was insane! If I tried that, I'd break something. Like, internally, or a glass or something.

They just ran out like ninjas, too. Bright yellow, smiling ninjas, but you get the point.

Oh, in case you were wondering, I did go to the nurse the other day. I didn't know Mrs. Schuester had medical training, and after going there, I'm pretty sure she doesn't. She tried to give me Sudafedrin for nausea. Do I look like an idiot?! My parents, both of them, are pharmacists; I know the side effects of Sudafedrin. It makes you all hopped up and unable to sleep or calm down…wait.

Finn being super tired and suddenly being incredibly energetic + Girls and Rachel being even peppier than usual + Mrs. Schuester giving people Sudafedrin = …Oh no. That's bad. Maybe I should go tell Mr. Schue. Sudafedrin can seriously mess you up if you develop a dependency.

**End of Chapter: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello again Gleeks! Thanks for the reviews! I would've written this sooner, but "Hate on Me" is surprisingly difficult to find via Internet. I finally found it though, so here it is! Oh, as a side note, I will only be doing two commentaries from "Throwdown" because "No Air" is a strange rehearsal sequence and "Keep Me Hangin' On" is a dream sequence. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Hate On Me"

So, because of last week's "Sudafed incident," Miss Sylvester is now co-chair of Glee. She's split them into two groups: the minorities and the other kids…That seems a strange way to put it, but you get the point. She called the Jazz Ensemble here today for rehearsal. By called, I mean, of course, that she threatened our lives and our hair if we didn't come down to the practice room immediately.

She just called us "brass buddies." That is _not_ okay. Not in the least. I'm looking forward to hearing Mercedes sing this, though. Seriously, "brass buddies?" I'm not her buddy! Not that I would tell her that, but the point remains!

I love Mike Chang's moves. And his sneakers...They're just so yellow and fluorescent. Hold up…Matt can dance too? How am I supposed to believe that these guys were ever football players?

Mercedes is, as I expected, rocking this out. Everyone is, for that matter. I wish I could dance like they are right now…I'm whiter than anyone in this room, and I mean that in a completely self-deprecating way.

They've lined up chairs for Mercedes to step on with her large and in charge sneakers. Where do they get shoes? I want to know.

Even Tina's rocking out to this…She's got serious pipes.

Hang on…What is Kurt doing? Fan kicks? While lying on a chair and dressed almost like a sheep? Forget my earlier comment about being the whitest person in the room. That "honor" most definitely goes to Kurt. Even his "gangsta" rounds with the other guys look incredibly white.

Yeah, this whole "Sylvester vs. Schuester" competition looks like it's going to be over before it starts…Although, Mr. Schue always seems to have something in his back pocket. Who knows?

Oh, before I forget, note to self: Find out where Mike gets his shoes.

**Thanks for reading!! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello Gleeks! Because of the break (short as it may be), I have been able to get two updates in one week. *celebrates* This chapter is dedicated to "Keep Holding On." At first, I wasn't sure if I'd go through this one, because of the lack of trumpet, but it's one of my favorite songs from Glee, so I figured a way around that little problem. Here we go! Please read, enjoy, and review! I'm trying something a little different this chapter, so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. I do, however, own the cds…not the copyright, but still.**

"Keep Holding On"

I've been lurking around the back rows of the auditorium for a while now. Before you call me a creeper or anything like that, hear me out…The Glee members are practicing a new song, and I really wanted to hear it. I know that's not much of an excuse, but could you blame me? Plus, I know it sounds weird, but I wanted to keep an eye on Quinn. Everyone knows she's pregnant now, and I want to make sure no one hassles her. I'm not saying I could protect her that well, but she's my cousin, and I need to look out for her…You didn't expect that, did you? You see it's like this…Oh wait, the music's started.

Everyone's in black and white, and, as always, Rachel's singing lead. Surprisingly, she actuall looks supportive of Quinn, who looks like she's going to start crying any minute. Finn's the male lead, also normal. Never-ending reaches. Got to love 'em.

Everyone's running across stage and reaching for each other. It may seem odd, but I wish they were performing this for a crowd right now. The guys picked up the girls and spun them around. Finn's paired with Quinn. Now she's paired with Artie, and she's smiling. When did they get to be friends?

Everyone's propelling each other across stage while holding hands, and now they're spinning around with their partners. Quinn's with Kurt, and they're both on the verge of tears but smiling. I know Rachel's the lead, but my eyes just keep drawing back to Quinn. She's avoided me throughout my three years in high school, but we're still family, and she needs all the support she can get. The Strings Ensemble is amazing right now.

They're all gathered around Quinn now, or at least it seems that way. They've all joined hands, and I would give anything to be up there with them. That kind of unity is a special thing. They're walking offstage because the number's over, but Quinn's still standing there. They all say their goodbyes, and Quinn tells them she'll catch up later.

After they leave, she looks around, and finally buckles to the floor and sobs. I can't take this. She may not want it, but she's getting my help.

"Quinn?"

She looks around, and wipes her eyes. I make myself more visible. She sniffs.

"What?"

I don't know how to respond…How do I? Sorry your coach is an evil witch; want to go catch a bite to eat? She's getting impatient. Speak, you can do it.

"I just…I wanted you to know…If you…"

Words fail me. She still understands, amazingly enough. She knows what I mean: _I just wanted you to know that I love you, and if you need anything, I'll be there to help, even if you don't want me there._

"Thanks."

I force words out at last.

"Do you feel like eating anything? My treat."

She laughs, eyes still puffy, and smiles at my attempt at changing the subject.

"Sure."

"IHOP ok? I know how you like the cinnamon apple pancakes."

They've been her favorite meal there since we were ten.

"Yeah, let me just grab my coat. What were you doing back there anyway, creeper?"

"Ah, you know, listening to the music, admiring the footwork, the usual."

We walk off together. The gap between us is being bridged, and I will be there for my cousin no matter what.

**I wanted to give Lynn a little more depth, and I wanted to experiment with dialogue. Tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello Gleeks! Christmas vacation is now over, so the updates will be a bit slower, but I'll still try to put up one a week. Next up, as you could probably guess, is "Bust a Move." "Mashup" has a lot of good songs in it, but the Trumpet Player could only really be present for "Bust a Move" and "Sweet Caroline." If I was asked, though, I **_**might**_** orchestrate Lynn walking past the choir room just as "Thong Song" is being performed. It's up to you guys. By the way, what'd you think of the dialogue in my last update? Please review your thoughts.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Bust a Move."

In case you were wondering, Quinn and I are semi-officially friendly cousins again. That may not seem like much, but it's a big change compared to only last week. I've been helping her out with money for her sonogram and prenatal vitamins, but there's only so much I can give her without my parents noticing my lack of money.

There's a strange air in the choir room today. Finn got slushied by a Puck-head. By that, I don't mean one of Puck's cougar fans, I mean a hockey player, Karofsky, I think. That's most definitely a bad sign for the rest of us. The Jazz Ensemble has always been spared the embarrassment of a slushie to the face, but I'm thinking of wrapping my trumpet case in plastic… just in case.

Mr. Schue's talking about mashups. I tend to just zone out…What did I pack for lunch today? Peanut butter and jelly? Banana and peanut—

What the heck?! He just took off his shirt! He's still got a t-shirt on, but that's beside the point. I missed something, didn't I? Oh, "Bust a Move." Good song, I guess, and Mr. Schuester sounds good singing it, but I'm more interested in the dance moves. He's most definitely schooling Matt and Mike with the moves he's doing right now, but I'm pretty sure what he just sang to Quinn and the other Cheerios is illegal in most states. I'm just saying. Santana doesn't seem to mind, though.

Finn's playing the drums with a lot of enthusiasm for someone who not five minutes ago took a slushie to the face. Tina's hanging around Artie a lot. I like them as a couple, I must say.

Something just occurred to me: Until Mr. Schuester pushed him over, Puck was sitting next to Rachel…How'd that happen? I thought they hated each other. For that matter, I thought Rachel was "all Broadway, all the time," but she's certainly enjoying herself right now. Then again, how could you not enjoy yourself with _that _sitting next to you?

Who knew Mr. Schue could dance like that? He's spinning, he's jumping, doing leg kicks, it's amazing! And quite frankly, incredibly attractive. Give me a moment………Ok, I'm done. Wait, no, he just did another kick ……Ok, Now I'm good.

Santana and Matt. Didn't see that coming. The Santana part I expected, you know, because she hooks up with everyone, but Matt? The idea of them getting married is just weird…Yeah.

I just noticed Mike's shoes. Bright yellow sneakers get a thumbs up from me!

Mr. Schuester has perhaps picked the worst possible lyrics ever to sing to Kurt. "and you're feeling really fine 'cause the girl is stacked?" Really? Kurt is the last person you need to sing those lyrics to. Ohhh, now Kurt's depressed. Or angry, either way.

Now everybody (except Kurt) are grooving to the coolness of Mr. Schue. Everyone's swaying in unison too, except for Puck, who feels the need to go in a different direction. He already has the Mohawk, what else does he need for individuality?

Kurt's getting in on it now. He's got a tambourine…Why? I don't know. He still looks a little lost. Britney's trying to help him out, but I don't think it's working.

Big finish! Mr. Schue does the splits! That's going to leave a mark. I don't think he cares. I wonder if all Spanish/Glee teachers are like this. Probably not. Sucks to be them.

**Alright, that wraps it up for this "episode." Please Review, it makes me happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello Gleeks! We've reached Puck's solo! *crowd goes wild* "Sweet Caroline" was a truly excellent moment on Glee, as it showcased Puck's voice (Or, I should say, Mark Salling's voice…mmm) as well as it being one of the few and proud Glee numbers that had absolutely no choreography. There's only so much Lynn can talk about in this one, but I'll do my best. I know it's shorter than usual. Next up will be either "Defying Gravity", which I'm trying to figure out how to do, or "Proud Mary."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Sweet Caroline"

I've noticed something lately. Puck is getting really close to Rachel. It's weird. Really weird. The other day, he handed her a slushie. He didn't throw it in her face, he handed it to her. I bet you're wondering why I know this. I'm not a creeper, I swear! I just want to know what Puck's doing at all times…That sounds really creepy, doesn't it? It's not, though, because I want to make sure he keeps away from…You don't need to know who…You'll find out eventually.

Anyway, everyone is once again congregating in the music room. Oooh, SAT word, go me. No one's really come up with a mash-up idea yet, aside from Finn, who can't get past bacon and chocolate. Puck's standing up…Why? Does he need to go buy more dip? I used to think that meant chip dip, you know. It doesn't. Feel free to laugh at my naïve mind.

Oh, that's what he wants. "Sweet Caroline," huh? Well, I do love the trumpet in this. I get to jam a little bit. How'll he do with the vocal----Oh, wow. Puck's voice is awesome! It's not right that someone that good-looking and athletic be that great a singer too! Oh no, Rachel's got her "You're very talented" face on. Who can blame her, though? Everyone's getting in on this. Oh, except Finn. He just looks a little angry for some reason.

Does anyone else think that the "touching hands" line sounded a bit _too_ hot? Kurt and Mercedes are making fun of it a little, as are Mike and Brittany. Wait, That second couple's enjoying it a bit more than they're making it seem. They're trying to be all nonchalant about it, but I see what they're doing.

Since when does Puck smile? I'm not complaining, I like it…But when does that happen?

YIPE! Santana's mean face is on. It's scaring me. Focus on the trumpet! BA BA BAAAA!!! Santana can't get me…I hope. She looks angrier. PLAY LOUDER!!!

BA BA BAAAAAAA!!! Everyone (except Finn and Santana) are getting in on this. Rachel's in full "Male lead" mode. Even Q---

No! Bad Quinn, stay away from Cougar Town! Stay away! Protect the baby!

Ok. Song's over, and Quinn is safe from the Puck Singing Pheromones, henceforth known as PSP. Here's hoping Puckleberry lasts, or at least Inn Squared lasts, because there is no way I'm letting my cousin go down the bad road that is Noah Puckerman. No matter how attractive the PSP can be.

**Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello Gleeks! This installment is dedicated to "Defying Gravity." Shout out to xnerdark for how Lynn gets into the club room. Next up is "Proud Mary." As probably guessed, this one's going to be short because they mostly just stand there while they sing. After much deliberation, I've decided to write it through Kurt's performance only instead of both at the same time. Rachel goes through no emotional changes in her performances, and I just really want to give Kurt the spotlight on this one. I love "Defying Gravity," and I loved the Glee version of it, so I hope that love comes across. Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (It's the twelfth time I've typed that…wow.)**

"Defying Gravity"

The day we've all been waiting for has arrived. The highly anticipated Kurt/Rachel Diva-Off for "Defying Gravity." Personally, I want Kurt to win. Not for equality, or because I dislike Rachel, I just think he deserves a solo. Has he ever gotten one?

I bet you're wondering how I got in here, aren't you? Well, I thought it was going to be really difficult to get into the choir room, but Mr. Schuester just let me in. Rather disappointing, really, because I was planning on using my mad ninja skills to get in…Or a bribe to Quinn. Either way, I would've seen this.

Kurt's up first. Here we go. He looks sad…I don't know why. He sounds amazing. From what I know, "Defying Gravity" is a really uplifting song, and he looks like he's given up. I just don't get it. I wonder if anyone else noticed that very obvious glance to Rachel when he said "You won't bring me down." I hope I'm not the only one. He looked like he wanted to slap her.

Ah, he did it again! This time he threw a glare towards Mr. Schuester about "Accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so." I know Mr. Schue's trying to look out for him and everything, but I just don't see what the big deal is. I mean, "Defying Gravity" is such a difficult song to sing in the first place! If anyone can sing it, whether they be male or female, I am all for them singing it, especially if I'm nearby!

Oh no, Kurt's looking even more sad now, even though he's smiling. The high F's coming up. He's reaching up as if to catch the high F, he's looking around the room………

His voice cracked. Badly. He finished out the song, but there's no coming back from that. Rachel's won the part before she even started. I know Kurt and I aren't really close, but I want to hug him, I mean, I've never heard a voice crack like that before-------

Wait. Voices don't crack like that. Believe me. I've heard every kind of voice crackage on this earth when I try to sing, and my voice has never done that. I wonder if he did that on purpose. Maybe. I don't want to call him out on it. I stand by that aside from the F, that was one of the top two "Defying Gravity's" I've ever heard.

**Please Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello Gleeks! Yes, it's Tuesday once again, which means it's time for another update! "Proud Mary" actually involves trumpet, so Lynn has a legitimate reason to be at the rehearsal! Oh, I'm so happy about that. On a side note, I've decided to set a new goal for myself. Whether or not I'll keep it has not been decided yet, but I want to try to get at least one review every time I post a chapter before I post the next one. Again, I'm not sure if I'll keep with this, but who knows? I might. Anyway, please enjoy the overview of the "Proud Mary" performance.**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say this? I don't own Glee.**

"Proud Mary"

Throughout the week, the Glee club members have been rolling around in wheelchairs for three hours out of every school day. The only one who got any leniency was Brittany, and that was only because she lost hers. How do you lose a wheelchair, anyway? I'm still kind of confused about that. Then again, it is Brittany. I saw her with a duck in her locker earlier today… I know she means well, but that still worries me. I think I heard her call it "Ballad" too. I guess she's named it? I'm digressing again, aren't I?

What was I talking about? Oh yeah. On top of wheelchair practice, they're doing a number in wheelchairs. A number I'm looking forward to because guess what? It has trumpet in it!! Yay! I get to do something!

Here they go. It's pretty mellow at first. They're just kind of spinning around. They're all wearing bright yellow shirts and suspenders. I guess it's in homage to Artie and his many suspender clad ensembles.

Oh, that was nice of Finn. "This one's for you, Artie!" It doesn't surprise me at all that Mercedes is taking the lead in this one. It would've been kind of weird otherwise.

I didn't know we had all of these ramps on stage. I've never noticed them before. Puck and Finn just high-fived each other. I guess they made up after their fight earlier. Spinning wheelchairs. It looks fun!

SOLO! Mine. High energy time, baby! Finn just piggy-backed with Brittany down the main ramp. Artie's rocking it out. And Tina! I didn't expect that one.

I wonder if Mr. Schue was as aware of the irony of this song choice as anyone else…Probably.

This seriously just looks fun! Now they're bouncing like they're on shocks! And then they did the scuba dive!

SOLO! Mine again! Brittany really looks like she's having fun. That's good. Tina and Artie have never sung together before. It makes a really nice sound, I think…Oh dang, they "make good music together." I'm horrible, aren't I?

Mercedes is awesome with Tina Turner. Is that really a surprise though? General pandemonium! Not just any pandemonium, though. Pandemonium on Wheels!

They all formed a circle that Artie became the center of. That was nice of them. Jazz hands to finish! Ah, jazz hands, how I have missed thee.

I'm not surprised that everyone's wiped out. I'm kind of tired right now, and I haven't even been rolling around using only my arms. Everybody looks happy now. I kind of wish I could be part of that. I mean, the jazz ensemble's a club, but we're not that close. We just kind of play together. There is this one guy I get along with really well, though…He's nice…and funny…and he has nice hair…and a really handsome smile………Ahem, forget I said that.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello Gleeks! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It's kind of weird…I'm more than halfway through the performances I'm able to write about. After this, I'm skipping to "Lean on Me." "Endless Love" was more about internal monologue than anything else, but I'll do my best. Here we go! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Endless Love"

I know what you're thinking: Does this chick spend any time in the actual jazz ensemble anymore? The answer to that…is yes. I'm merely sitting in this performance because Broadway Berry has forced me to wait for her until after rehearsal. Something about "needing a live trumpet to more efficiently channel the true essence of Barbara Streisand." She gave me twenty bucks, so I don't really mind.

Ballads, huh? Well, I'm pretty sure everyone knows what a ball— strike that, Brittany doesn't know. A male duck…How could she think that…Wait. Oh, Mallards! Makes more sense now. Oh, that reminds me, Brittany's locker-duck has gone back to the wild, or wherever it is she caught it from.

Partners chosen by fate, a.k.a. Mr. Schue:

Kurt and Finn: I bet Kurt's loving this…Finn? Not so much.

Quinn and Artie: Meh, I have no thoughts on this.

Brittany and Santana: Ooh, they should do a Queen song, like "You're my best Friend."

Tina and Mike, a.k.a., other Asian: Aren't they related? I mean that in a completely non-"all Asians are related" way. They go home together sometimes…and they have the same last name.

Mercedes and Puck: Weird. Really weird.

Rachel and…Hang on, Matt's in the hospital. That means she gets to pair with— Mr. Schue! Oh, you lucky weirdo, you. How I wish I was in BB's ballet flats right now. They're singing "Endless Love" too. I kind of feel sorry for Mr. Schue right now.

His voice is so smooth. And suave. And sexy…Yeah. Quinn's glaring at Finn for some reason right now…I wonder why.

Oooh, Rachel's got her "I'm looking for a leading man" look on her face. I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but you had it coming to you. Every guy that sings a song to or with Rachel is kind of destined to be her obsession. Mr. Schue looks scared.

Oh dang, Rachel's coming after him. She's circling around that piano like she's going to eat him. RUN MR. SCHUE! RUN BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!

Piano guy looks kind of scared too. Good job Mr. Schue! Use that chair as a shield from Bonkers Broadway Berry!

She's getting even crazier as time goes by. I'm scared for Mr. Schue now. No one ever needs to get _that _into a song while singing it to your teacher. I repeat, YOUR TEACHER! I don't care how hot he is, Mr. Schue is the acknowledged "every girl has the hots for him" teacher in this school, and I don't want to face off against that much crazy. Especially now since Rachel's joined the pack. This is going to be a loooooooong week.

**Thanks for Reading!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN: Hello Gleeks! I'm so sorry, but it looks like I won't be able to update on my usual schedule this week. I'm swamped with APA Research Paper work as well as Chemistry, Advanced Math, etc., and I just can't post the next chapter today. I'm sorry for getting your hopes up, those who read this. I might, emphasis on the word "might," be able to post on Friday, but I make no promises. Again, I am deeply sorry for this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hello Gleeks! Thank you for being so understanding, and guess what? I have conquered my homework for the week! I still have some left, but it's nothing compared to the load I had earlier this week. So, I can update! Ok, so "Lean on Me" is this week's update. I'm not sure if I'm going to write about "Bootylicious" or just skip to the monstrosity that was the "Hair/Crazy in Love" mash-up. Review your opinions! Ok, here we go. Ooh, before anyone asks, Trumpet Girl (aka: Lynn) is actually in the room during this performance. Check behind Mr. Schue. She's magically learned a new instrument.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Lean on Me"

Quinn's been kicked out of her house. What a way to start a conversation, right? I tried to convince my parents to let her stay here, but my dad completely agrees with Quinn's. That ticks me off! As Christians, we are supposed to be accepting! Love the sinner, hate the sin kind of thing, right? And Quinn's going to have this baby, whether they like it or not. Quinn needs love and acceptance more than anything else in the world right now, and they're not willing to give her that. In fact, my parents went so far as to make me take a pregnancy test to make sure I wasn't pregnant too, despite the fact that I might as well have "V-Card Owner" stamped on my forehead. I'm not speaking to them right now. I just don't see how I can until they realize that I'm not going to abandon Quinn.

Ok, now that I've gotten that off of my chest, you probably want to know what's going on right now, don't you? Well, the Glee guys and gals —ooh, alliteration— have organized a ballad for Finn and Quinn. I'm more here for moral support than anything else. I play a little bit, but not much. I bet you didn't know I could play the trombone too, did you? I wonder how they convinced Rachel that she didn't need a solo in this…Maybe she knew it was more of a soul song…It's starting.

They start with a kind of "Lion King"-esque humming. It sounds nice. I love Artie's voice so much. Mr. Schue high five!

"Lean on Me." Most appropriate song ever. Go Mercedes! They're all in a line, and snapping. Hang on, I think Puck lost the beat for a second. Nope, just a weird dance move.

I can tell Finn and Quinn really appreciate this. In no other place in high school could you sincerely sing a song to someone about how you'll be there and have them accept it as truth.

My part! I love my part. It brings up the tempo. Everybody starts jamming out during my part. When did Brittany and Rachel get to be friends? They just hugged. Although, Brittany is just _too_ friendly. You can't be mean to her. It'd be like kicking a puppy. A tall, Amazonian, Dutch, puppy. Even before she joined Glee Club, she said "Hi" to everyone in the halls, and she waved in an incredibly enthusiastic way.

Santana and Mercedes are friends now too…Odd. Then again, how can you _not_ be friends after singing something like this?

Hold up. Did Kurt just flash Finn the "call me" sign? Really? Finn? He cheats off Brittany's homework. Brittany. She's the nicest person in the world, don't get me wrong. She just is kind of…how can I say this…not smart? And Finn cheats off of her homework. Then again, who else would he have a thing for? Puck? Matt and Santana are almost a thing, and I'm pretty sure Brittany and Mike are together…Artie's not really with Tina, but everyone knows they're meant to be, so Puck and Finn are really the only options. Puck's all up in Cougar Town, so Finn's the only one left. I guess it does make sense. Everyone else that's available seems to have the hots for him.

Quinn's crying. I need to hug her before I leave. Mercedes again! And Kurt's doing the Beyonce hand thing again.

They've pulled Quinn and Finn out of their seats. Finn just did a trust fall with Mike and Brittany. Dang, how tall is Finn? 6'5'? For that matter, Brittany just picked Quinn up. How strong is she? I mean, Quinn's pretty small, even with the baby bump, but still, Amazonian Dutch puppy.

Mercedes! Hitting the high note with style! As soon as the song's over, I run over to Quinn and hug her. She's still crying and gets some of her tears on my sweater vest, but I really don't care. After all, she needs the hug, and I hate the clothes my parents make me wear to school. Glee love, it's the best kind of love, I think.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hello Gleeks! I managed to get a Tuesday update this week! I'll try to update on either Tuesday or Friday each week. I decided to go ahead and comment on "Bootylicious" because it was just…how do I put this…How could I not talk about this performance? Alright, here we go. Short update this week as it's mostly going to be Lynn being weirded out. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Bootylicious"

The girls from Jane Addams Academy are having a scrimmage with the Glee kids…This should be interesting. They're supposed to be juvenile delinquents, right? What'll they sing? "Jailhouse Rock?" Ohh, that was harsh, wasn't it? I shouldn't have said that. I feel bad now. Oh, here they come.

Their drummer has a Mohawk! Cool. They're just shaking their butts. I don't get it. Why would I not be able to handle this?

I don't know why, but some of these girls look familiar…I need to think about this. They sure are flipping their hair a lot. It almost seems to be flipping in slow-mo.

The Jael, or however you spell that, girl has a neat voice. Very smooth sounding.

Did they just say the line "smellin' good" ? What does that even mean?!

Their booty-popping is kind of freaking me out. I don't like my butt. I don't want other people to pay attention to my butt. Obviously, these girls don't share that sentiment.

I still don't know what this song is. I don't think I've ever heard it before in my life…I'm pretty sure I would remember it, too. Again with the hair flipping! Is that really necessary? Maybe I'm biased, but I really don't care. I'm getting whiplash just looking at these people.

More booty-popping, this time with their feet on each others' butts. I honestly can't tell you exactly how they sound, because I'm so distracted by the flipping and the popping. Maybe that's the point, but what do I know? I just play the brass.

I'm sorry, but I'm really uncomfortable with the whole "jelly" thing. I'm not ok with that. That disturbs me more than a little bit, because when I think of jelly I think of toast, and when I think of toast, I think of the "I like Toast" song, and then I think of spoons, which make me think of soup, which makes me think of being sick, which makes me nauseated…I don't like their jelly related lyrics.

Dang! They just jumped into the splits. Impressive!

Oh, come on! How is that even possible?! They're booty-popping while standing on their hands…That doesn't even make sense!

AHA! That's where I remember them from! I didn't know the losers on So You Think You can Dance ended up in Juvie!

**Thanks for Reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello Gleeks! We have reached the monstrosity mash up! This'll be a pretty short post, since not much went on except for the freaky hair flipping. Alright, here we go! Read and Review, Please!!**

"Hair/Crazy in Love"

Wigs have always kind of freaked me out. Is that weird? Just the idea of fake hair when you don't need it makes me shudder. You might be wondering why this came up all of a sudden. Well, Mr. Schue's confidence has once again died, and he's making the Glee kids wear wigs in an attempt to embody what Rachel calls "hairography." At first, I didn't mind, because as long as I didn't have to wear a wig, it was ok. I was wrong. So very wrong. Here we go…

Why does Artie have dreads? In what world does that make sense? Answer: None. He's also speaking in a semi-Jamaican accent while still wearing a button up shirt and suspenders. None of these things seem even remotely ok.

Then again, all of the guys have on wigs. Kurt's is the only blonde one. For some reason, this reminds me of "The Sound of Music." I don't know why.

Brittany's really good at the hair flipping…and the booty shaking. Odd…With her it looks almost like epilepsy, but without the foaming at the mouth. The only thing I like about this number is Mercedes singing Beyonce. That's the only good thing I can think of.

Let's dissect the pairings going on, shall we? Artie with Brittany. That works, in a strange way. Tina with Mike. Again, I get a vague feeling that they're related…Awkward. Santana with Puck. Perfect sense, really. They're like male/female versions of each other. Rachel with Finn—hold it! Hold everything! Who arranged this? Rachel does not need encouragement. Kurt with Quinn. No…just no. Matt with Mercedes. I like it. It seems kind of right, doesn't it?

Moving on. Now everyone's surrounding Artie in a madcap, crazy, orgy-like setting. And Tina's just dropped it like it's hot. Awesome. Sense my sarcasm. All of their freakish, fake-follicle flipping is giving me whiplash (Ooh, alliteration.)

They're all humping each other. Wow, this Is like "Hair," isn't it? Something just occurred to me. Mr. Schuester could've been on drugs when he choreographed this. Easily.

Once again, I need to remember to ask Tina where she got her gloves. Those are some awesome gloves. Why is Rachel wearing short-shorts, anyway? Or is it a skirt? They're moving around so fast I can't tell.

What are the guys doing? It looks like some whacked out attempt at cool hand movements that failed miserably.

Big finish that involves even more hair-flipping! And nothing else. Great, the deaf kids are going into this thinking that our Glee club is absolutely insane. I think Finn has hair in his mouth. Mike has struck a big finishing move, and Kurt looks really into his wig. Okey dokey then.

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello Gleeks! We're up to the next to last song in "Hairography." Well, next to last in the episode, last in my commentary. This is mainly because "True Colors" is so stripped down it'd be kind of hard to talk about it…Anyway, "Imagine" was a great performance in Glee, and I hope I do it justice. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"Imagine"

So, after New Directions' performance, I'm betting the Haverbrook Choir is going to be pretty good. I'm kind of wondering how they perform, though. I've been kind of confused about that, I must admit. I mean, I'm not trying to sound harsh here, but, they can't hear…How do they sing? I guess we'll find out soon enough.

"Imagine" by the Beatles. I like this song. It's very touching. Oh, that's how they do it. The guy in the middle speaks while they all sign out the song. This song has always been really powerful when you hear it. It doesn't make a difference whether it's sung or signed. I can tell the Glee guys feel the same way. You can really tell that the Haverbrook guys really mean what they're signing.

Mercedes just started singing, and now she's standing up and joining them. I guess that could be seen as a challenge since this is a scrimmage rehearsal, but I think it's pretty obvious that she was incredibly moved by the performance. Haverbrook's main guy doesn't seem to mind, at least.

It doesn't surprise me that Artie and Brittany joined next. Brittany's always liked everyone, no matter how different. The rest of the Glee kids are standing with the Haverbrook kids now, and are attempting to sign along while they sing. They're making a good effort, and I think the others realize this. Both Glee groups working together in harmony to give a show-stopping performance. It's beautiful, and I think Mr. Schuester has finally realized that that's what Glee is all about. Reaching people in ways that they could not be reached otherwise. He looks like he's about to cry.

It's times like these I wish I could be a singer in Glee. I know I've said this before, but I always mean it whole-heartedly. When the audience applauds, I sign along with them, because these guys have really given us a great performance.

Sectionals is right around the corner. I can't wait.

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Hello Gleeks! The school play was last week, so I was completely swamped, and next week is spring break, and I'll be out of state, but this week I can update! YAY! I decided to skip "Smile" as there was nothing I could really comment on other than Rachel's smile and Finn's awkwardness. Come to think of it, Lynn wasn't anywhere near the mattress commercial either…But I figure she must've seen it at some point, so I can write about it anyway. So there. Read and Review! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but it does start airing the day after my birthday!**

"Jump"

So, picture day. I guess I should be semi-excited about it, but I just can't get into it while knowing that the Glee guys and gals, alliteration, don't get to have their own picture. I mean, I know some of them don't mind, what with the whole "defaced pictures" thing, but I know Broadway Berry was really into the idea of having her picture taken…again…for the, what was it? Twenty seventh time? Anyway, I ended up using this time that my mom thinks I'm getting out my outfit for tomorrow to watch TV. "Make it or Break It" is awesome, never doubt that. Dang it! Commercial break right as they get to the good part!

……Hang on, is that Rachel? And Finn? And Everybody else? In a mattress commercial?! What the heck! And since when can Finn scream like that? Everybody's jumping around doing toe touches and somersaults on top of multiple mattresses, alliteration…this doesn't seem fair. Then again, it's the Glee Club. They're always getting into unexplainable shenanigans that no one else gets to have a part of.

High kicks. Kurt jumps like a girl…Unsurprising. And other Asian (aka: Mike) is getting really into the song. When does he not? Oh, there he is. I'd been wondering where Artie was during all of this. On the sidelines…Also doesn't seem fair.

Puck is capable of doing cartwheels. Is there anything, aside from being a gentleman, that he can't do? I love that Mercedes gets to belt in this song. She's proving once again that she's Beyonce. Meanwhile, Artie's holding up a sign that says "jump" just in case you didn't get the memo by this time.

Brittany and Mike were holding hands again. I want them to be dating, I really do. Where'd everybody go? Oh, there they are. They just wanted to pop up out of nowhere Wizard of Oz munchkin-style while Mercedes belts some more.

Kurt's beckoning with his finger. I feel compelled to follow him, even though I'm only watching this on TV. Now all the guys are doing pushups between the mattresses. Why? Who knows.

"Come on down to Mattress Land!" Oh, I guess the commercial's over…It was pretty epic, I must admit. Ooh, "Make it or Break It" is back on.

**Please Review! Thanks for Reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Hello, Gleeks! I'm back! We have reached the long-awaited "Sectionals" episode! The way I figure it, I'll get to the new episodes a mere week after they start back, which fills me with great joy. Alright, this'll be a short update, since there's not an awful lot to talk about, but I don't care. There was absolutely no way I could skip talking about Mercedes' awesome rendition of "You're Gonna Love Me." I actually saw "Dreamgirls" for the first time recently, and I could not stop thinking of Mercedes' version while Jennifer Hudson sang her heart out. Ahem. I've regained composure. Oh, I'm not sure if I've got the time frame right since they never really say how much time passes between Babygate and Sectionals…But I said a week just for the heck of it. Here we go…Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

"You're Gonna Love Me"

…Sectionals is in a week…In a week, we'll be at Sectionals…We'll be at Sectionals in a week…No matter how many ways I think it, it still doesn't compute. I mean, how is it that the Jazz Ensemble is going with the Glee Group? I know Mr. Schue pulled some strings to get us there, but I just can't get over it. Give me a few minutes………………………………

Ok, I'm good for now. What's going on right now, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you. The Gleeks are figuring out what's going to be on the set list for Sectionals. I thought they'd already picked their songs, but I guess not. "Don't Stop Believing" is required, as is "Proud Mary" ala wheelchairs, but what's the ballad going to be? I'm guessing Broadway, sung by our very own Rachel Berry. What's this? Mercedes is stepping up to the plate. I guess she wants to sing something.

Ok, what the heck's a balladeer? Balladier? Balladire? I have no idea how to spell that…Or what it means, but apparently, Rachel's a better one than Mercedes. Oooh, Mercedes has thrown the gauntlet, and she's going to sing. And no, she doesn't have to tell us what song.

"You're Gonna Love Me." You know, I've seen Dreamgirls, and I know the song pretty well, but the way Mercedes is singing it is just astounding to me. You could hear a pin drop in the room, it's so quiet. Rachel looks worried. I guess she just realized that she isn't going to be singing the ballad in the competition, no matter how good of a balladeer…balladire…balladeer …ballad singer she is.

I think Kurt's going to cry, and I'm not that far behind him. The only reason I haven't started tearing up is because of the fact I'm playing an instrument. Even Finn looks shocked and awed at the awesomeness of Mercedes.

The song just sped up, and you can tell the crowd's getting into it. All of the Gleeks are cheering. Tina's doing the whole "give-me-what-you-got" gesture, Mike is fist-pumping, and Brittany's got the biggest smile on her face I've ever seen, and that's saying a lot.

Mike and Matt are giving her a standing ovation, and the song's not even over yet. Ah, is that a smile I see on your face, Rachel? You know Mercedes deserves this, don't you? Oh, dang it, I almost missed a note in my smugness!

I think Kurt's been spending too much time with Ms. Pillsbury. He just did the hand-over-heart thing she does so much. I can't blame him, though. Mercedes is giving Jennifer Hudson a run for her money.

Dang! That was a never-ending run! Everyone's applauding, as they very well should! That was spectacular! We have our ballad. Watch out, Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook, New Directions is coming your way! And we have a high-school aged Hudson/Beyonce!

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hello Gleeks! It's the episode you've all been waiting for! Sectionals! (Technically, we got to Sectionals last update, but that's beside the point) Now, on to Rachel's shining moment. Well, first I'll be going through the scene where Finn rides in on a white horse and saves everybody, but then Rachel's solo. Read and review, please! Oh, before I forget, my updates may start slowing a bit, since it's almost the end of the year and finals are coming up. Alright, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Don't Rain on My Parade"

I can't believe it. They stole our songs! That's insane! And not the cool insane like when Mike hits a crazy-awesome dance move. No. This is the bad insane. And on top of that, Finn's not here because Babygate burst wide open! I can't believe this! AAAARRRGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Ok, calm down. Deep, cleansing breath. They've got to have _something _in their arsenal, right? Please? They need this. Um. Ok. Ooh, good idea Quinn, "Somebody to Love." That is a crowd-pleaser.

"Yeah, that and a can of soup'll get us third place."

Seriously? I can't believe he just said that. Not helping, Puck! If you can think up witty banter like that you can come up with a song to sing!

"Lynn's right. We all need to brainstorm."

Hang on. Did I say that last remark out loud? Let me think. Puck is glaring at me and Quinn is smiling approvingly. Yep. I did.

Wait. FINN'S BACK! And he brought a song! Yay!

"Well, I do have something I've been working on since I was four."

Broadway Berry's gonna save the day!

"Lynn, do you know this song?" She's talking to me. ANSWER!

"Um, yes. I do."

"Good. Do the others?! Do they?!"

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!"

---------------------------------My First Page Break In This Story------------------------------------------

Alright, here we go. And a one, and a two.

So far, so good. Rachel looks kind of nervous, but I feel like she's going to get over it in about two seconds. I really like the "entrance from the back" idea. Hard to believe it was Brittany's idea. Rachel's getting into it. Good. Dang it, I need to focus!

Rachel's doing awesome. Not that that's a surprise. She's singing Streisand, after all.

She's interacting with the audience. Hi, Bambi! How she just touched that guy's hair without shuddering is a testament to her acting ability.

This song is Rachel's anthem. I can tell. She's almost on the stage…She's there. I gotta say, I'm loving her version of this song. And her dress. Mental note: Where do the Glee Gals get their Gear? (Alliteration. I love it.)

Rachel's running around the stage in true Broadway Berry Style. She's living up to that secret nickname. How is the lighting synched up when we've never done this before? Eh, who cares? It works.

Enter the other Glee kids! Yay! Everybody's looking awesome!

Climax of the song! Go!!!!!! She held that note for an insane amount of time! Yay! Standing ovation!

**Thanks for reading!**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE THE SEQUEL

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE SEQUEL**

**I'm so, so sorry! I've unfortunately underestimated the amount of school that can attack me in April, and my updates aren't going to be nearly as prompt as they normally are. Once school ends, I'll be able to get back to the usual schedule, but for right now, the updates will be few and far between. Again, I'm really sorry about this.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I'm alive! Well, obviously, but my point is that I'm back! My updates will still be sporadic at best, but I'll try my best to get an update a week. Thanks for the views and reviews! I decided to skip to "My Life Would Suck Without You," because "You Can't Always Get What You Want" wasn't nearly as awesome. Review what the next update should be! I'm thinking either "Gives You Hell," "Hello Goodbye" or, somehow, "Hello." Ok, here we go! Huh, I rhymed unintentionally. Oh, one more thing! Sorry if I don't catch all the references to other Glee performances…There are just so many.**

**Disclaimer: Even after all this time, I still don't own Glee.**

"My Life Would Suck Without You"

Sectionals are over! And guess what? We totally won! That's right, even cheaters like Sue Sylvester can't keep the Gleeks down! New Directions performed "Can't Always Get What You Want" and "Somebody to Love." I'd tell you about them, but I was so hyped up on adrenaline at the time that I hardly remember anything but the sheer awesomeness of the performances.

We're back in the choir room at this point. The Gleeks have decided to put on a performance for Mr. Schue to explain how they need him around. I like the sentiment. I helped some…mainly with the placement of chairs, but that's beside the point. I offered to play part of the music, but they're relying on a track today, so I'm just a bystander…Yeah.

Mr. Schue has entered the choir room, and they have showed him the trophy. Oh yeah, I helped bring the trophy in too. Alright, music's starting.

I really like this song. Kelly Clarkson, and so fitting to the situation. I mean, if Mr. Schuester hadn't restarted Glee Club, Rachel would be off being a "star" on MySpace, Artie wouldn't have shown his mad skills to the world, Kurt would have nowhere to wear his outfits, and Mike would've never demonstrated his incredible dancing skills. So yeah, their lives _would_ suck without him.

They're all turning around with their hands on their hips…Why is that familiar? Didn't they do that in the mashup of doom? Yep, they're flipping hair now. It's definitely a reference to the mashup fail.

When did they get cowboy hats? "Last Name," that was it. It's kind of surprising that they remember all the steps. I wonder if there's going to be any booty-slapping…Yep, there is. Finn and Mike just got tapped…NOT LIKE THAT! I mean their butts got slapped by Rachel…I'm gonna move on now. Mr. Schue seems amused, though. Hat toss!

Now they're jumping. I don't understand this. Oh, wait, Mercedes is on a chair. "Hate on Me!" When I discovered the incredible whiteness that is Kurt. "Single Ladies" dance in the background! The only dance I can kind of do. Aside from the Macarena and the Cabbage Patch. I can rock the Cabbage Patch. Speaking of "Single Ladies," I never understood the weird bird move. You know what I'm talking about.

I feel as though the dance Quinn, Britt, and Santana are doing is significant. Maybe they auditioned with it or something. I think Quinn told me about it. That one song from "My Best Friend's Wedding." Can't remember the title, though.

Ah, they're paying homage to the Good mashups. When they all (except Quinn) were high on Sudafed. Halo moves! Mr. Schue's starting to look a little antsy. I wonder why? Super cool circle-lean! All of the guys are into it except Puck…I think he might be looking up one of the girls' skirts. I wouldn't be surprised.

I'm sure the whole "leaning on your ankle while standing on one foot" thing is important…I don't know why. Mr. Schue doesn't even look like he's paying attention now. Rude.

The girls are flipping their skirts now. Is that a reference to what I think it is? "Push It." I was so scarred from that performance. I may never fully recover. They're doing the hip thrusts from the performance. Wait a sec. Brittany's paired with Puck. NO! Protect the Dutch Rainbow Child! She's too innocent! Ok, not really, but she seems it until you talk to her about Santana…or her kissing habits.

Speaking of Brittany, she's acting out her "cool epilepsy" hair toss. It's not as effective with the ponytail, but it's pretty flippy anyway. Artie does some "Proud Mary" tricks!

Grand finale! Everybody looks prepared to ask Mr. Schue what he thinks. He's standing up…What the heck? He just bolted out of the room! I didn't think it was bad…Let alone "leave the room" bad…Weird.

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: What's up, Gleeks? The season finale was awesome, was it not? I loved it, even though I spent the duration of "Bohemian Rhapsody" wondering if Fox really expected me to believe that Quinn had her baby in approximately ten minutes…Really. Anyway, "Gives you Hell!" Let's do it. Read and review! Slight reference to possible Mikel in this chapter. The pairing oddly makes sense to me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

"Gives You Hell"

Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? I should probably catch you up on what you've missed. Let me see…Quinn's living with Puck now, which means it's totally going to be awkward when Quinn craves bacon. Mr. Schue and Bambi, I mean Ms. Pillsbury, are together. That was why Mr. Schue ran out after the Kelly Clarkson song. Not because it was bad, because it wasn't. Um…I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah! Finn and Rachel are dating. Weird, right? I found out when I saw Rachel writing Finchel all over her notebooks. It sounds more like a bird then a couple name, but eh.

Wait, why's Finn talking to Santana and Brittany? In a flirty manner? Oh, I guess this explains why Rachel wanted the All-American Rejects music. And here I thought she was just taking Mr. Schue's "Hello" assignment in a weird way. "Sums up her feelings perfectly." Guess that means Finn dumped her. Only Rachel would _sing_ as revenge for something. Let's see what happens. Cue music.

Mike looks intrigued by the intro, but no one else is really paying attention. Mr. Schue looks confused. Finn just got the memo. Rachel now despises him. This is gonna make some future duets awkward.

She's getting all up in his personal space. I guess to bring home the point? Quinn and Puck seem amused by this. I am too, to be honest.

Oops, Rachel touched Brittany's shoulder. Santana's going to be ticked about that. Brittany once hugged me after I found her duck hiding in a steel drum…Never again. Santana frightens me.

Now she's singing to, well, at, Artie and Matt. Artie's smiling. Did he not like Finchel either? She just grabbed Kurt! He seems scared. Ok, he escaped from the Berry-flavored wrath. He's safe.

As a brief aside, perhaps you're wondering what I'm doing here. I'm playing the synthesizer. Because I'm cool like that. Ok, back to the performance.

Everybody, except Finn, have now gotten into the song. I wonder if everyone realizes just how angry Rachel is. She pushed Artie! I hope he doesn't hit the wall. I've heard that that's happened before.

Rachel's beckoning Mike down from his chair. Is he going to…? Yes, he's dancing! And doing a weird "I'm watching you" signal. I don't get that. Rachel just kicked him in the stomach! He's ok, though. I doubt those ballet flats can do much damage. Yep, he's spinning. Everything's alright. Matt has joined in with the dancing, and Mr. Schue does not look amused. He's rolling his eyes. Even Kurt's clapping!

I'm starting to wonder if Mike has a thing for Rachel. He just helped her into her chair. Then again, he might be afraid she's going to kick him in the stomach again. I would be afraid of that too, ballet shoes or not. Big finish! She sat back down in her seat with an attitude-filled pose. I'm pretty sure that when it comes to singing-related revenge, Finn just got owned…Big time.

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want "Hello" featuring Jonathan Groff written about!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Hello Gleeks! Thanks to The Gray Rock, this week's update is "Hello," or, as I like to call it, the first appearance of the beautiful Jonathan Groff! …Ok, maybe I don't refer to it like that All the time, but you get my point. Anyway, after this is "Hello Goodbye," and then, dun dun dun, the Madonna episode! Review what you want Lynn to talk about please. Alright, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"Hello"

So, Mr. Schue got super-ticked at Rachel for quote, "not taking the assignment seriously," unquote, so I'm helping her look for music in the sheet music store she frequents. I don't really know why she picked me to shop with, but I can't say I care. I was promised Frozen Coke…Do you know those only cost a dollar now? Insane. Needless to say, I couldn't pass up her offer. Which is why I'm currently looking through sheet music that predates my life. "Hello" by Evanescence might be good…Wait, no one would sing that in Glee. Maybe I should ask Tina about it. Oooh, what about "Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love"? No, that wouldn't work either. Too much weirdness for Mr. Schue to handle. "Hello Goodbye." That would be great! I'll go tell Rachel…

Who's she talking to? He looks familiar. He's stealing her sheet music. Lionel Richie? Weird. He's also bogarting the piano…Bogarting…funny word. He's trying to convince her to sing. That shouldn't take much work. I've heard his voice before…Where, though?

They harmonize really well together. It's only a matter of time before…I'll get to that later. He's smiling. So is she. There it is! The patent-pending Rachel Berry "Potential male lead" stare. That's the first time I've seen it reflected, though. Mysterious singer guy has got the hots for Broadway Berry! Nothing like some mad musical chemistry to get you over a bad breakup…Um…So I've heard…Online…Moving on.

Rachel's now sitting with Mystery Guy on the piano bench and…Hang on…When did the String Trio get here? Did they slip in while I was distracted by the chemistry? Such chemistry…Is it hot in here? No? Maybe it's just me and the vicarious living.

That last "I love you" was so charged I'm getting goosebumps. Applause. Mystery Guy speaks.

"We should do this more often. How's Friday night?"

Rachel smiles and nods…I don't want to interrupt, but after that song, I really need that frozen coke…and maybe a shower…a cold one…So much chemistry…Where was I going with this? Oh yeah, talk to Rachel.

"Um, Rachel?"

I have to try a few times before I get her attention, and she still sounds dreamy.

"Yes, Lynn?"

"I found sheet music that I think would be good for Glee."

She snaps out of the chemistry haze.

"You did? What is it? Would it suit my range? Of course it would. Would it suit Finn's?"

I hand her the music.

"Hello Goodbye? This would be fantastic! And if we change the key and add a few things, I'm sure this would be an excellent addition to our repertoire in New Directions!"

Mystery Guy clears his throat and draws back her attention.

"Rachel? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh, yes." She's all aflutter...Weird phrase. "Jesse, this is Lynn Carter. Lynn, this is Vocal Adrenaline's male lead, Jesse St. James."

I'm in shock…Jesse St. James? Vocal Adrenaline? Say something!

"Um, nice to meet you." Something else! Something that'll let you get away from the chemistry!

"So, I need to be getting home. Chemistry and all that." Crap, why did I say that?

"I didn't know you were taking Chemistry, Lynn."

"I'm not…I mean, I'm in a different class than you are."

"Oh, I see. I'm very sorry, Jesse, but Chemistry will not be kept waiting."

He looks disappointed. I kind of feel bad, but I still have the overwhelming need to get away. They exchange numbers, and after Rachel and I buy the "Hello Goodbye" music, we _finally_ escape the Chemistry.

On the way home, Rachel near-constantly sings, no pun intended, the praises of Jesse St. James while I enjoy my frozen coke. I nearly choke on my straw when I realize why he was familiar.

Last summer, I stayed with my aunt who lives in New York. She generally keeps away from the rest of the family because they don't like her beliefs, but I'm her favorite niece. She took me to a couple of Broadway shows, one of which was Spring Awakening. The guy who played Melchior was a dead-ringer for Jesse…I now feel kind of bad about myself…I had a huge crush on Jonathan Groff, and now Rachel's "dating" his doppelganger. Why do I feel like this can't end well?

**Thanks for Reading! Please review!**


End file.
